1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for fastening a sensor on containers with a flexible container wall, in particular mixing bags, comprising a sensor support which is fitted with a sensor, bears against an inner wall of the container wall at least with a rear subsurface averted from the sensor, and is guided with a central piece through an opening in the container wall.
The invention also relates to a device for fastening a sensor on containers with a flexible container wall, in particular mixing bags, comprising a sensor support which is fitted with the sensor and is arranged on an inner wall of the container wall with a rear surface averted from the sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such devices are used chiefly in flexible containers which are preferably designed as disposal containers or mixing bags. Such mixing bags are used in the pharmaceutical/biotechnology industry, in which the most varied of applications require sterile liquids to be not only refilled, transported and stored, but also manipulated. This includes, for example, mixing processes in which liquid or solid media must be added to the sterile liquids and be mixed with one another under control. It is frequently necessary in this case to measure process variables such as, for example, temperature or the pH value of the sterile liquids.
WO 2005/068059 A1 discloses a mixing bag which has a sensor for measuring a parameter of the mixture. In this case, the mixing bag is made available to the user in an already sterilized form. When sensors arranged inside the mixing bag are used, they require a communication link to a control unit arranged outside the bag. It must be ensured here that the sterility inside the mixing bag is not impaired. Use is made for this purpose of a device for fastening the sensor on the container wall or mixing bag wall and in which the sensor is inserted.
It is disadvantageous in the case of the known device that because its sensor support is bonded to the wall of the container or mixing bag, the adhesive can impair the medium or the mixture in the mixing bag. If the sensor support is welded to the wall of the mixing bag, leaks can occur at the welding seam as the mixing bag is being handled.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to make available a device for fastening a sensor which, on the one hand, ensures a reliable communication link to the outside and, on the other hand, preserves the stability in the interior on the mixing bag and does not impair the mixing in the bag.